Leo & Luna's New Car
by mr cartoon
Summary: Leo just bought a new car with his own money & drags luna along for the ride what kind of events will happen in this car ride


Leo & Luna's new car

[Note - I don't own any of these characters in this story]

[We see luna in the living room sitting on the couch doing nothing but relaxing until leo bursts in with big news for her]

Leo - LUNA

Luna - What is it leo

Leo - You gotta come outside with me I got to show you something come on

Luna - I don't get it where are you taking me

Leo - You'll see

[Leo manages to take luna out of there apartment & straight down to the garage]

Luna - Leo why did you bother taking me down to the garage for just tell me what's going on

Leo - Stop complaining were already here

[Leo & Luna are shown standing next to a car]

Luna - I don't get it leo what's the point of bringing me all the way down here to show me a car

Leo - Well if you didn't quite know I actually bought this exact car

Luna - [Confused] Your kidding me right

Leo - No way luna trust me I have a good explanation for this you see there was some guy on the street selling one of his cars to earn some money & apparently he said that anybody can buy it even if your a kid so I decided since I have some money I thought on using some of it to buy the car so I walked up to the man & told him that I want to buy that car & he said well how much do you have & I said about $75 dollars & then he said good enough it's all yours & so he called a tow truck to come & take my car to our garage in the apartment & that's how I bought this car now do you get it luna

Luna - I guess but leo I just remembered something if you bought the car how come you never learned to drive

Leo - I don't know I guess I felt like buying it now come on let's take it for a spin

[Leo jumps into the drivers seat of the car while luna sits on the passengers side still a little worried]

Luna - Leo I'm still a little concerned about this

Leo - Don't worry luna I think I can handel this driving stuff

Luna - Well okay your my brother

[Leo puts the key in the ignition but when he turned the ignition the engine sputtered & it wouldn't start]

Leo - Huh what just happened did I do something wrong

Luna - Not really leo I think the engine's not starting

Leo - Are you kidding me this is so not good I better try again

[Leo turns the ignition but the engine still won't start]

Leo - Hmm maybe if I pump the gas at the same time maybe it will get the engine to start

Luna - I don't know leo but go ahead anyway

[Leo turns the ignition again & pumps the gas pedal all at once but the engine still isn't starting]

Leo - Oh come on why won't it start

Luna - Maybe we should check the engine & see what's wrong with it

Leo - Good idea luna I'll check the engine while you sit in the driver's seat to start the car when I tell you

Luna - All right then

[Leo jumps out of the car & looks at the engine while luna slides to the driver's seat]

Leo - Okay let's lets see what the problem is where is it aha I found it

Luna - So what was the problem

Leo - It turns out that there's something in here blocking the engine

Luna - What is it

Leo - Check it out it's this piece of metal okay try it now

[Luna turns the ignition while pumping the gas at this time the engine actually started]

Leo - Yes finally now we can take the car out for a spin

[So leo jumps back into the driver's seat while luna slides back to the passenger's seat]

Leo - All right it's time to do some driving

[Leo shifts to 2nd gear & steps on the gas & car zooms out of the garage & onto the street]

Leo - This is so cool

Luna - Leo I just remembered something else what if the cops sees us in the car with you driving

Leo - Huh I didn't quite think of that well will just have to avoid them while were driving now hold on I'm gonna speed up this thing

Luna - LEO WAIT

[But it was too late leo already shifted to 4th gear & slam on the gas pedal which speeding up to 100 miles per hour]

Leo - WOOAH THIS IS AWESOME

Luna - [Screaming]

[As the car kept speeding leo dosen't realize that he's driving so fast it causes him to pass out with luna noticing]

Luna - Oh No Leo wake up wake up your driving huh it's no good

[Just then the car started to lose control as it turned another direction which leads straight for the unfinished road that connects to the satelitte]

Luna - Oh man I gotta stop this car before we drive off the road & land in the water

[So luna unbuckles leo & takes control of the driver's seat & with only seconds luna slams on the break with both feet & the car screeches really loud & manages to stop just in time]

Luna - Whew that was a close on I better go ahead & take leo huh home wait a second if I'm doing this that means I get to drive home all right buts I'll do it nice & gentle

[So luna turns the car around shifts to 3rd gear & pushes the gas pedal very slowly & drives the car smoothly back home]

[10 Minutes Later]

[Leo was waking up from a blackout & sees luna while lying down on the couch]

Leo - Luna hey what happened & how did we get back to the apartment

Luna - Well leo I can tell you this let's just that you sort of passed out & I drove you back home

Leo - Wait I passed out while I was driving

Luna - Yep I sure hope you learned something from the importance of driving

Leo - I guess so from now on no more speed driving for me

Luna - That's good so what are we going to do with the car

Leo - Don't worry I'll take care of it

[30 Minutes later]

Luna - Hey leo so ever figured out what to do with the car

Leo - Yep I sold it

Luna - [Sighs] That's a relief so what did you do with the money this time

Leo - I used it to buy something cool

Luna - Like what

Leo - Like a new motorcycle

Luna - You bought what

Leo - Come on let's take it for a ride

Luna - [Sighs] Well here we go again

[So leo drags luna out of the apartment door again to begin there motorcycle ride which ends the story]

THE END


End file.
